Knight Wolf: The Courageous and the Valiant
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: Based on AlexLoneWolf's version of the Power Ponies from MLP: FIM and Batman: TBATB, this is a series of adventures of the Dark Avenger of the Night, Knight Wolf!


**This FanFic of mine is inspired by AlexLoneWolf's version of Power Ponies. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the night of Trotham City, crime is rampant at it's most maximum terror! Villains allover the streets infest the towns like bugs in a house. However, from within Trotham City lies a group of pony superheroes. That group is the Power Ponies! The Masked Matter-Horn (the Leader Factor), Fili-Second (the Speed Factor), Zapp (the Elemental Factor), Radiance (the Energy Factor), Mistress Mare-velous (the Tactics Factor), Saddle Rager (the Brawn Factor) and Hum Drum (the Support Factor). These superheroes are able to handle just about anything! However, that doesn't mean they can handle EVERYTHING... For there is one individual who is able to surpass them all and as he sneaks through the shadows, one question remains about this mysterious vigilante; Who this strange character in the shadows is and what his motives are is a mystery...!

In an abandoned warehouse, the Power Ponies are shown to be tied up in a glowing red shoe knot! Who could've done such a thing and why shoe laces? Why it is none other than one of their nemeses, High Heel and her henchslippers! The shoe-themed supervillainess with the intellect to theme her dastardly gadgets after many varieties of shoes and hoof accessories.

"Hahahahaha! Well, Power Ponies... It looks like you're tied up in a knot by my Depowering Lace and now that I've had you in my hooves, you're going to be destroyed!" High Heel then turned to a laser ray with a horseshoe-themed stabilizer around the ball shaped pointer charging with a ominous red energy. "Once I press this red button on this weapon, it shall disintegrate you FOR ALL ETERNITY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Hum Drum said angrily. "What had us fell for a lame trap like this- Oh wait... It was me... By accident..." And then his angered look turned to a frown of disappointment.

High Heel aimed for her enemies and was about to unleash a devastating blow to the Power Ponies! "And now, prepare to greet your makers!" But just when she was about to press the red button, at the same time when she has pressed it, the machine didn't fire! High Heel was shocked beyond words as she yelled "WHAT!? But I've made sure the machine was working! I've even double-checked the cable's plugged in- *GASP!*" She saw the weapon's cable plugged to a socket around a corner was perfectly cut and TOO PERFECT as if there wasn't any sound or presence! But by whom?

Why look! It's obvious that it was the strange vigilante we have seen earlier and as he walks towards a balcony with a big enough shadow to stage his surprise ambush, High Heel growls about her ruined scheme. "Who?! Who could've foiled my plan to eliminate the Power Ponies!? And so professionally as well?"

And just as on cue, High Heel was about to get her answer by the vigilante pony in the shadows! That pony revealed himself none other than... "ME!" He or rather _I_ replied to the scandalous villainess that is High Heel and leaped off the balcony. There I was... A dark blue stallion with silverwhite hair (tail and mane) wearing a black kevlar bodysuit fitted with durable yet lightweight armor plates.

High Heel was surprised by my appearance but kept a furious glare as she asked, "Who in Equestria are YOU!?"

I then introduced myself with a grim and deep, raspy voice. "I am Revenge... I am the Moon... I. Am. KNIGHT WOLF!" At the last part, I spreaded my cape open and revealed my whole being as Knight Wolf: The Dark Avenger of the Night (also the Justice Factor)!

High Heel growled and tried to use her Depowering Lace on me, but I was too quick as I dodged it effortlessly. I then threw my wolf fang-shaped boomerangs, my Fangarangs at her machinery. They exploded, taking out the hardware and circuitry.

I took on her henchslippers who weren't anywhere near a warm-up. I then turned to the Power Ponies who were still tied up by the Depowering Lace.

"You all fine?" I asked dryly and Matter-Horn said, "Well, we'll be better if you-"

Saddle Rager cut in, yelling, "Watch out!" Which a remainder of the Depowering Lace lassoed to me by High Heel but I lifted my left hoof up and allowed it to be caught.

"Ha!" High Heel exclaimed but I pulled her to my position and landed an offhoof backhoof in her face! I then turned to her so I can show how effortlessly I ripped her lace in two! She was utterly shocked as she said, "Wha-wha-wha-WHAT!? But that lace was strong enough to even hold the Power Ponies' brute! How were you unaffected by it's power and are able break it so easily!?"

I cupped my hooves and lifted them to deal the KO as I replied, "I. Don't. Have. Any. Superpowers." I then landed the blow on High Heel, knocking her out. She is seeing flying shoes dizzily, lying on the ground.

I silently savoured my victory, looking down at the unconscious supervillainess until... "Uh, hey!? Are you gonna untie us now?" Zapp just hollered about. All I could respond with was calling my Wolfmobile with my left gauntlet. It arrived looking retro and hi-tech as ever. I jumped in the driver seat and drove off.

* * *

As Knight Wolf left the Power Ponies to try and untie themselves, the shutter door of the warehouse opened showing TCPD (Trotham City Police Department). Commissioner Hooften appeared with Bullock. He stoically sees the Power Ponies still tied up and asks, "Let me guess, the Knight Wolf?"

Bullock looked around for somepony. "Hey, commish. One colt's missing." He said, leading to Hooften raising an eyebrow.

The Power Ponies' eyes widen shouting out, "HUM DRUM!"

Unbeknownst to the Dark Avenger of the Night, Hum Drum apparently has untied himself and latched on the bottom of the Wolfmobile. Why did he hitch a ride? We'll find out soon after this Cold Open and now... The Opening Theme~!

* * *

 **Think of Batman: The Brave and the Bold theme music playing except it's Ponified~! P.S. I don't own any of this... Ciao~**


End file.
